Un instant dérobé au destin
by sasunarufann
Summary: L'ocarina en main, Zelda s'apprête à renvoyer Link dans le passé. Les mots qui résonnent dans leurs cœurs ne peuvent franchir leurs lèvres. Leur amour ne se concrétisera jamais. Vraiment ? Oh que non. Navi y veillera personnellement ! Ma version des adieux de Link et Zelda. Située dans OoT, version manga.


Ami lecteur, bien le bonjour !

Ceci est une modeste fic pour pallier à l'incroyable frustration qui me prends quand je relis _Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time_ de Akira Himekawa. J'estime qu'il manque une scène juste avant que Link ne reparte dans le passé, et vous savez ce qu'on dit, on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ! Voici donc ma version des adieux de Link et Zelda.

Disclaimers : il est dit plus haut.

Bêta-lectrice : Papy-1412, que ferais-je sans elle !

Avertissement : ceci se déroule dans le manga, et suit directement la scène où Link formule son vœu de protéger Hyrule.

Laissez un mot à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Un instant dérobé au destin<strong>

_« Je suis le Héros du Temps… et quoi qu'il arrive, je me battrai toujours pour Hyrule… et pour vous… »_

Link se redressa lentement et tendit l'ocarina à la princesse, qui n'eut pas l'air enchanté de le recevoir. Mais il devait en être ainsi. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais c'était difficile, si difficile, de dire adieu à l'être aimé… Navi choisit alors ce moment pour intervenir avec malice :

« Quand même, c'est un peu fort ! On a sauvé le royaume, et on a même pas de récompense ? Pas de médaille, pas de félicitations ? »

Zelda écarquilla les yeux, et eut un sourire triste.

« Je suis désolée Navi, crois bien que si je le pouvais… Mais dans le temps qu'il nous reste…

- Mais…

- Navi, intervint Link en l'attrapant dans sa main droite, l'Arbre Mojo sera content, c'est déjà bien suffisant.

- Bien sûr qu'il sera très fier ! Mais je pensais à toi là ! »

La petite fée s'excitait toute seule, sous les regards amusés des deux jeunes gens. Puis le héros tenta de la calmer avec un sourire :

« On n'a pas le temps Navi… Et je n'ai besoin de rien.

- Mais la princesse peut t'offrir ce que tu veux vraiment !

- Que… »

Zelda sursauta tandis que le jeune homme, devenu rouge, répliquait :

« Non, elle ne peut pas !

- Si, elle peut !

- Navi, ça suffit !

- Link, de quoi est-ce que vous…

- De rien princesse, ne faites pas attention ! »

Le petit rictus timide dissimula mal sa gêne et ses rougeurs. La sage insista :

« Link, si je peux te donner quelque chose pour te remercier…

- N… non, princesse… Ce n'est pas…

- Dis-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Link hésita. Avait-il le droit de demander ? Et même s'il le faisait, oserait-il aller jusqu'au bout ? Son véritable désir… Oui, la princesse pouvait l'exaucer. Mais le voudrait-elle seulement ? Le héros inspira un bon coup, puis se décida. Quitte à devoir la quitter, il le ferait avec moins de regrets.

« Ce que je voudrais… »

Il serra les dents, fronça les sourcils, puis murmura, le regard fixé au sol :

« Pouvez-vous… fermez les yeux, s'il vous plaît ? »

La princesse fut surprise, mais elle s'exécuta. Il la regarda, et fit un pas. Puis un autre. Zelda eut un frisson quand elle sentit le souffle du jeune homme sur son front, mais ne recula pas. Un instant d'immobilisme, semblable à une éternité. Puis le Héros du temps posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la Princesse d'Hyrule.

Elle n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de passer ses mains autour du cou du guerrier, qui enlaça sa taille et son dos. Enfin. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils savouraient le simple bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé, de goûter à une joie qu'ils n'espéraient plus. Ils s'embrassaient avec tendresse et passion, laissant leurs cœurs s'exprimer.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent doucement, avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, et rencontra l'azur du regard de Link. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, au contraire, mais tout deux craignaient de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter s'ils prononçaient un mot. De laisser échapper des souhaits qu'ils ne pouvaient formuler.

_« Reste ! »_

_« Laissez-moi rester ! »_

Zelda se pressa une dernière fois contre le torse du héros, sentit la force de ses bras l'étreindre comme s'ils ne voulaient jamais la lâcher, puis elle ferma les yeux, recula d'un mouvement vif et amena l'ocarina à ses lèvres avant de perdre tout contrôle sur elle-même. Les notes s'élevèrent dans l'air frais d'Hyrule, sonnant le glas d'une époque de terreur… et les adieux d'un couple qui n'avait pu s'aimer qu'en dérobant un instant au destin.

Mais étaient-ce vraiment des adieux ?

_Le garçon regarda l'Épée de légende, puis lui tourna le dos avec un sourire. Il quitta la chapelle et pris le chemin du château, ou plutôt, de son jardin. La princesse était bien là, en train d'épier la salle du trône. Elle l'entendit et se retourna, surprise. Puis un merveilleux sourire éclaira son visage quand elle le reconnut._

L'histoire du Héros du Temps et de la Princesse des Sages s'achève, mais celle de Link et de Zelda ne fait que commencer…

FIN


End file.
